


Wolves At The Door

by SilverSerenity



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, Multi, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, age gap, cannibalism because you know Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSerenity/pseuds/SilverSerenity
Summary: After a year of lying low, letting the world believe them to be dead Hannibal and Will start looking for a home in London, only for a girl to fall right into Hannibal's hands. Will can't help but be enamored, and Hannibal wants someone to mold. A companion for both of them. The trick will be getting her to go along with it while keeping their new, precious, teacup from shattering.





	1. Introductions

Will frowned as some young women got onto the elevator the floor below his. They crowded in, ignoring him, but they were practically yelling their conversation. Will leaned back against the wall his eyes on the phone that Hannibal had forced on him. At least it was a decent shield from those around him. Especially since Hannibal wouldn’t let him wear glasses he didn’t need anymore.

“This is supposed to be for our stellar marks in college, how did your sister get to come along just for graduating high school Athena?” The sole blonde of the group snapped out her question bringing her phone away from her face. “You said she wasn’t doing so great at the end there.”

“Robyn promised to do her own thing unless she wants to do any of the touristy things we wanted to do,” Athena huffed her voice at a more normal tone. “Like the Tower of London, or the Aquarium. Mom told me to take her shopping with us _so we’re going to go_ , but she wasn’t even in the room when we woke up. She’s already entertaining herself.”

“Yeah, Robyn’s a good kid!” the one with black hair insisted happily. “We’ll take her shopping today, and then we’ll go partying tonight!”

Thankfully the door opened, and they all got off, but the girls just barely moved out of the way to look at their phones. Will walked down the hall that led to the lobby just in time to hear -

“I’m so sorry!”

Will looked around the lobby to find a young teen looking up at Hannibal with the widest brown eyes. Her arm was up and lightly grasping Hannibal’s, and after that it felt like they were stuck there. Will could see why. Hannibal was looking her over, Will could see every little thought pass through his eyes. The girl’s hair was a mix of waves and curls just a little wilder than his own, her eyes were almost a reflection of the man she bumped into, she held a book in one hand, and the other held to Hannibal’s sleeve as she looked back at him.

“It’s quite alright,” Hannibal grinned down at her, causing a warm glow to spread across her cheeks. Will couldn’t help that his lips turned up at that. He knew what being charmed by Lecter felt like, and it was quite a scene to be able to witness it instead of experience it. Will walked over just as Hannibal offered, “I’m Victor, and this is my brother Hector.”

She smiled shyly up at them and started, “I’m-“

_“Robyn lets go!”_

Will looked to find the one called Athena yelling after her as the group merely continued to the door without her.

“I… uh, that’s me,” Robyn sighed motioning after her sister and her friends. “I’m sorry I have to go.”

Hannibal nodded at the girl scampered off after the other girls, her backpack bouncing. Once they were outside the soft smile he gave the young woman dropped. Will noticed shook his head immediately, “You leave that girl alone.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hannibal chuckled lightly as they turned to head towards the dining room.

Will grabbed onto Hannibal’s sleeve, getting him to stop and look at him before he insisted, “She is not a suitable substitute for therapy.”

Hannibal watched as Will abruptly let go of his sleeve, before he tilted his head saying, “Neither were you, but here we are nonetheless.”

Just like that Will knew this wasn’t over. Hannibal had his sights set, and he would not be swayed. Hannibal had seen potential in the girl, and Will knew it. Will didn’t want to look hard enough to find it himself, but he was sure he would too…

oOo

“Did you see the way Robyn was looking at those men?” Emma asked as they walked around with their bags, looking for the next shop they wanted to go into. “I swear she was blushing.”

“She certainly is now,” Trinity teased. Her voice was certainly lighter then Emma, who was just trying to embarrass her.

“Ew! I don’t want to think about that! Those men were _way_ too old for my sister.” Athena whined, as she shot Robyn a rather horrified look. “If you want to finally hook up with someone, pick a guy closer to your age.”

Robyn scrunched her nose but didn’t say anything. They always talked like she wasn’t standing right there. Then when they finally did speak to her it was to tell her to do something. It had to be some sort of special skill… It wouldn’t really matter much for the next two weeks though. Her sister and her friends would probably spend the rest of their vacation in a constant rotation of drunk and hungover. Perhaps they would break to do some touristy things she’d be invited to, if only so they could send home pictures to their respective parents. She’d go unless she’d already gone herself. She didn’t intend to wait around for them if her suspicions turned out to be true.

_“Robby are you listening?”_ Athena snapped at her.

“Sorry, I was thinking, what were you saying?” Robyn asked pulling her attention to Athena.

“I was telling you to keep getting out and doing stuff. Way better then how you barely even left your room, let alone the house, back home. What did you get up so early to do anyway?” Athena went on as they turned into another shop.

“I just went down for breakfast is all,” Robyn offered simply as they looked though a mismash of clothing and home décor.

“Told you she was doing something boring,” Emma sniffed as she almost literally turned her nose up at the younger girl.

“Don’t be afraid to get out and do stuff Rob,” Trinity said as she saddled up next to her. “You know if you wanted to you cou…”

“No! She may not come partying with us!” Emma snapped.

“I don’t want to anyway,” Robyn huffed back at Emma as Trinity gave her a sad little smile, because alright, Trinity was a good person. “I’ll do some things, mom and dad paid for me to come. I’m not going to waste it by staying in the hotel the entire time.”

“Good for you,” Athena said, though Robyn could tell she was relieved by her not wanting to go clubbing with them. “Just keep your cellphone charged.”

Robyn hummed agreeably, but that was it. She didn’t want to have this conversation. She was done with talking to them when Emma pointed out how she’d blushed at those men. Athena didn’t make it better either when she unknowingly shamed her for thinking they were handsome…

She sort of hoped she’d at least get to see them again…


	2. The Evil You Know

“Alright, we’re going to leave,” Athena insisted as she straightened out Robyn’s new dress. “I really like this on you, though I really wish you would have picked better shoes. We need to buy you a real purse too, not just your backpack. Maybe you should go somewhere for dinner and show it off. Maybe change your shoes first.”

“Oh! stop picking at her like mommy dearest!” Trinity called back as she pressed down her own new clothing. A sleek little black dress. Robyn was sure they all looked better than she did, and not because of the shoes she was wearing like Athena was insisting.

“Trin is right, stop touching her, and let’s go Athena,” Emma sighed as she swished some imaginary dust from the red dress she was wearing.

Robyn just let Athena pick and pull at her like mom would have though, her bag hanging by her side as she held onto the loop at the top it. There was no use fighting it and making a scene. She was just going to silently annoy her, there was no way she was taking off the black combat boots she was wearing. At least Emma had finally stopped acting like she was some pathetic creature trailing after them. Perhaps because Robyn wouldn’t be joining them, and she was finally satisfied that she wouldn’t even try. It might have also been going back to the room and being reminded that they’d forced her to stay in the living room, so no one would have to share. Robyn didn’t really care, but knew it wasn’t exactly fair.

“Oh fine!” Athena huffed as she let go of her little sister. “Keep your phone with you, and try not to get lost.”

“Bye guys,” Robyn said, trying to hurry them out of the lobby by pure force of will. Finally, after that, they said their partings before walking away. She vaguely heard Trinity telling Athena, _“She’s not a child you know.”_

Perhaps she didn’t know that though. Robyn knew her parents and her sister weren’t sure what happened leading up to her graduation. Just that something happened. Robyn regarded the people in the lobby as she picked at the white dress she was wearing herself. It was flowy and swished around her thighs as she walked, the sleeves were long enough to let her hide her hands in them. It was off the shoulder though so she was worried about tugging it too low… Athena had gone so far as to buy it herself, so Robyn _had_ to wear it now.

Looking around Robyn wasn’t sure what to do this late though. Most of the ventures she thought about for herself were daytime affairs, but the sun would be going down soon. Sighing she turned around to head back up to the room. If nothing else she could get out of this dress. Only as she walked into the hall with the elevators she nearly walked into someone again. She only just managed to stop before she collided into them.

“Sorry!” Robyn gasped pulling her eyes up off the floor, only to practically whine as she found the man she’d bumped into this morning, “Oh, oh no, I’m so sorry. I swear I’m not doing this on purpose!”

“Don’t be sorry, he stopped in front of you on purpose,” Will said giving Hannibal a dirty look. He knew exactly what was about to happen, but there was really no way to stop Hannibal at this point. Even then she had looked so put out walking towards them, that he was willing to let Hannibal at least talk to the girl without making too much of a fuss.

When she looked up at him so dearly confused Hannibal grinned at her, “I apologize. It’s just that you look rather sad, for being dressed so nicely.”

“I… oh…” She looked down at herself, one of her feet tucking back behind the other, thinking that maybe she should have worn nicer shoes. She held onto her bag with both hands in front of her, and did her best to look up at them, trying to maintain eye contact, but her eyes kept jumping between them. Well, she found herself looking anywhere in between too feeling rather awkward. “My sister bought it for me… so I was just being agreeable. She and her friends went out though, so I don’t know. I’m not sure what I want to do.” She left it unsaid that she figured she’d just go back up to the room.

Hannibal smiled, and noted that it caught her attention. She was trying to engage with them, but she was nervous, or embarrassed. He glanced over at Will meaningfully, giving him a very _this was you_ look. Will rolled his eyes, but got the message anyway. “Hmmm, if it’s not too bold, why don’t you join me and Hector for dinner, we’re only going to the dining room. It’d be a shame to be all dressed up with nowhere to go.”

Robyn suspected she was blushing, and couldn’t help but rub her cheek with the palm of her hand for a second. She looked up at the man she knew as Victor, then over at Hector. Maybe she shouldn’t… but this was her vacation too. In two weeks she’d have to go back home and try to deal with her life, and she’d never see them again. They were probably just trying to be nice because she’d been pouting. “It is just dinner… I wouldn’t mind as long as I’m not imposing.” Her eyes lingered on Hector.

Will knew Hannibal was eyeing him, though he was watching Robyn. His hands found his pockets as he gave her a wobbly grin, “You’re not imposing.”

“It's always better to eat with company!” Hannibal insisted, very pleased as he motioned for her to come with them. He ended up leading the way. Will and Robyn both moved just a step or so behind him. He knew why Will did it, but sure Robyn picked the same reason. Neither of them wanted to reach the hostess first. When he did he told the woman, “three” when she asked. When she told them to wait a moment he turned a bit to look at the two with him. They both seemed to be admiring the floor to their side. Giving a fond huff and shake of his head Hannibal waited for the hostess to return.

oOo

“So, you’re telling me you never dreamed of a prince in shining armor to come and save you, or some similarly white hatted equivalent?” Will asked with a huff. It was hard to live up to that standard when a word to describe you was often scruffy. Especially when sitting next to Hannibal.

“That’s right,” Robyn nodded after taking a drink of iced tea. “Even as a kid, my dreams weren’t terribly nice, and now that I’m older I think even just dreaming it, I’d kind of resent the hero.” She watched _Hector_ , but then her eyes found the table between them, “You spend all that time getting pushed around and being chased by wolves, and then at the end some guy comes and is just like, “You’re pretty come marry me!” _That’s bull_.” Robyn paused because she knew that was a little strong. It was just too close to home for her. “He doesn’t know a blessed thing about how hard everything you went through was, and he’s just there to sweep you off your feet because you’re pretty. That’s not just bull, it’s bad story telling. Love at first sight isn’t real, I get wanting to know someone immediately, wanting to be near them, wanting to talk to them, but anyone who tells you they loved you the first time they saw you is either lying or wrong, and then on top of that it’s bad story telling. At that point you’ve spent more meaningful time with the wolves.”

Hannibal noted how strongly Robyn felt about the topic, but was still pleased that she and Will were talking more. They’d sat there silently until he’d brought up writing, and steered it to fairytales. Now they’d taken over on their own. Will had perceived her warm appearance for that of the average girl wanting a nice safe fairytale to live in. Robyn wanted no part of that vision, and it _bothered_ Will.

“But they’re _wolves_ ,” Will said a little desperately, even though they all knew they were not talking about your average four-legged wolf.

“Who’s to say the prince’s intentions are any better than the wolves?” Hannibal asked before taking a bite from the prime rib he’d ordered himself, and earning himself a look from Will that insisted that he just wasn’t helping at all.

“Exactly,” Robyn said nodding. “At least, then, you know how to deal with wolves. At least wolves know they’re wolves. _Princes_ are a whole different kind of evil entirely.”

“Better the evil you know,” Will sighed though his eyes darted over to Hannibal. They both knew there was something going on there.

“In all matters of opinion, our adversaries are insane,” Robyn quoted before she noticed how intently they started looking at her. Then she ducked her head insisting, “Just like beauty, evil is in the eye of the beholder, and you can’t find the evil you know that evil if you’re willing to stay.”

oOo

They all lingered in the lobby for quite a while even as the hotel dimmed the lobby a bit, and most of the staff seemed to trickle away. Robyn liked listening to them talk especially, though she did her best to join in. _Victor_ use to be a doctor, _Hector_ a police officer. She liked how easy it was to sit with them even when she wasn’t talking. They made her feel at ease. Relaxed. It had been a really long time since she could just relax… They weren’t pressuring her, they didn’t make her feel awkward. Whatever she wanted to do seemed fine with them. She still wasn’t absolutely sure of herself, but this seemed _ok_.

Hannibal could see Robyn’s shoulders relax, how she absently played with the hem of her dress as apposed to fixing her eyes on the movement. Even Will was leaning back into his chair in the little group of armchairs they’d commandeered in the lobby. Hannibal smiled as they talked less and less. The other two were getting tired, and he played with the idea of them all going up to the same room. He couldn’t have that now, but it was an interesting thought to pursue. When Robyn finally yawned into her hand Hannibal gave her a soft smile, “I think it’s time we all turn in, hmm?”

Robyn tried to shake her head even though she yawned again, and it got Will going too. She reached down and pulled her phone from the front pocket only for her eyes to widen. It was almost twelve already. It really wasn’t that late for her, but she was tired… “Oh… it did get kinda late…”

Will stood up with them, grinning as Robyn grabbed her bag, and rubbed at her eye and tried to look more awake then she was. Hannibal placated her by telling her they’d share an elevator, and he nodded along. “Gotta get the Lil’ Bird ta bed,” he teased lightly. He could see her flush, and grinned. Usually he was the one being teased.

“I’m not _that_ little,” Robyn pouted, but she liked that nickname more than Rob or Robby.

“Of course not,” Hannibal smiled as he gently ushered her forward with a hand at the small of her back. He could feel her muscles jump under his fingers, but she let him continue. Will wandered ahead this time, with no one to encounter in front of the elevator. Once in the elevator they all stood against the back wall after Will pressed the button for them and Robyn pressed hers, she was the floor just below theirs. “Perhaps we can dine together again while we’re here.”

“Yes,” Robyn nodded, smiling as she looked up at Hannibal, “I’d like that a lot.” She’d explained that she wouldn’t be spending much time with her sister, or her sister’s friends. Robyn had made a point to make the distinction. That her parents sent her with them at the last minute. She really hoped she’d see them again during her vacation. They were staying about the same amount of time.

“I’m sure we’ll see each other soon,” Hannibal nodded giving her shoulder a little squeeze.

“Yeah, Lil’ Bird we’ll be around,” Will agreed just as the elevator sounded and opened the door for her.

“Kay, G’night,” Robyn smiled as she scurried out of the elevator, the returned the sentiment before she gave them a little wave before heading off for her room.

Once the doors were closed Hannibal frowned and Will didn’t look any more pleased than he did. Will spoke first, “Something happened before she graduated. It made her parents send her on this vacation even though it was supposed to be for the older girls.”

“It’s more than that,” Hannibal said as he searched Will’s face for anything he might have gleamed. “Someone did something to her, and after how she admonished princes, it was someone she was supposed to be able to trust.”

“It’s a mater of who did what…” Will muttered as he looked around in thought. Only to look back at Hannibal, “Though she seemed rather trusting of us…”

“She wasn’t sure at first,” Hannibal shook his head as the elevator beeped again and they got off on their floor, “But it’s a populated area, and she didn’t want to be alone. As it went on, she became more comfortable.”

Will stopped before they could get to their room and insisted, “We have to leave that girl alone.”

“And why is that?” Hannibal asked, raising a brow at him. “You already like her so much, giving her a nickname.”

“She’s obviously been through something, and all that we would end up doing is making it worse. We’d break whatever little trust we’ve already earned,” Will said before he turned away and moved over to their room. He opened the door, Hannibal behind him. “If she seeks us out we can eat with her somewhere _in_ the hotel, but other than that we should leave her alone.”

“Is that what you really want?” Hannibal asked as he followed Will into the living room of their suite. They sat next to each other on the couch, and Will shoved his hands through his hair in frustration.

“She’s nothing like Abigail,” Will hissed.

“No,” Hannibal’s voice was sharp and sudden as he glared at Will, “That teacup is not going to come together again.” After a slow breath Hannibal continued with a bit of a grin, “Robyn is all shiny and new however, and capable of holding both of our knowledge because no one has been using her before.” She would be a charming companion for the both of them. No one was grooming her before this that much was clear. Will and Robyn could share their imaginations, while he and Robyn could share what those imaginations produced, writing, music, _art_.

“Until we start to chip away at her,” Will insisted as he moved to glare at Hannibal, “then she’ll start leaking…” he left it unsaid, but just like he had started to when Hannibal had first started playing in his head.

“I’ll be more careful with her,” Hannibal conceded before he met Will’s gaze evenly, “She’s just as much for me, as she is for you.”

“And, Abigail wasn’t?” Will asked as he shot up from the couch. This wasn’t the first time they argued about the past, or even just Abigail in particular, and it wouldn’t be the last.

“I already had both of you, you and Abigail were for each other,” Hannibal explained calmly, staying seated. “You both felt used, and I thought you two would be able to comfort each other. It didn’t work out that way, I couldn’t have both of you. Now we’ll be working together though.”

Will sat back down on the couch as he growled, “Whose throat are you going to cut if you can’t have me _and_ Robyn? Mine or hers?”

Hannibal looked at Will for a long moment before he sighed, “It would depend.”

Will looked away from Hannibal, pushing his fingers back into his hair, before he sighed, “We’re just the wolves she was talking about.”

“We are, but that doesn’t mean she has to share the fate of the girl in the red hood,” Hannibal told him as he absently rubbed Will’s back. “We could be the evil she knows, we don’t have to eat her up in the end.”


	3. Don't Cry

_“Get out!”_

Robyn scrambled up off the couch, that was her bed for the duration, as Emma and Athena yelled at her while Trinity silently closed the curtains back up. She opened her mouth to defend herself as Emma turned off the TV, but Athena grabbed up her backpack and stormed towards the door. “Wait! Hey!” Robyn yelled as she grabbed her leather-bound notebook and her pencil case. It didn't stop her, Athena still threw her things into the hallway.

“Don’t be so loud!” Emma screeched as she smacked Robyn’s shoulder as the younger girl tried to get to her shoes, but Athena snatched them up first. She opened the door again and then threw out the shoes too. They audibly hit the wall across from their door.

Robyn scrambled out of the room, rather horrified to see people at the elevator that could be seen from their room. A family ushered themselves into the elevator as Athena insisted, “Don’t come back until it gets dark out! Go do something with yourself!” Robyn barely heard her, she was more horrified by the two men getting off the elevator, looking at her rather concerned.

Victor and Hector.

“She’s going to need her wallet,” Trinity said, but Robyn looked back in time to move out of the way of Emma throwing it at her head. Then the door was slammed in her face to top it off. Just when she was going to say she didn’t have the room key either… She didn’t want to knock on the door again with Victor and Hector stopping next to her though.

“Are you alright?” Will asked as he bent down to help her retrieve her things. He got her bag opening it, so she could put the journal and her metal pencil case in. She nodded at him as she got her wallet next, shoving it in her back pocket, but he could tell she was hurt.

Hannibal eyed the door that had been slammed, taking note of the room number. Frowning he watched as Robyn pulled on her shoes by standing on one foot, and then the other. The combat boots she was wearing last night. She looked down at them, untied though they were, but she just let out a ragged sigh and accepted her bag from Will. Perhaps she was just thankful that she was fully dressed. It was only shorts and a black tee, but she was covered.

“I’m sorry,” Robyn breathed, as she walked towards the elevator. She didn’t know what else to say or do. She didn’t want to cry in front of them. She hadn’t wanted them to see that, and she really didn’t want them to see her cry. Of course she knew that they would have to use the elevator too, but she needed a second.

They followed after her, and watched as Robyn hit the down button. “You don’t have to be sorry,” Will told her his hand reaching for her shoulder, but he stopped short. Unsure what to do when he saw her shoulder quiver. He looked to Hannibal for help, but he could tell that the taller man’s mood had darkened significantly.

When the elevator opened to let them on, they were all relieved it was empty. Though, for different reasons. When they got on, and the doors closed that’s when Hannibal moved to help. He took a knee and adjusted the shoelaces on one of her boots and then tied it. Hannibal heard as she started to sniffle, but didn’t look up until after he finished with the other boot. “Robyn, you’re going to be okay,” Hannibal told her as he patted her hip, her hands had gone up to rub at her eyes. She was still trying not to cry despite the tears already on her cheeks.

Robyn watched as Hannibal stood up. He cupped her cheek for a second and she managed a wobbly smile. Will patted her shoulder, and she gave him a little more steady of a smile. She felt a little better. She managed a deep breath as she noticed they were almost to the lobby. Robyn knew she definitely couldn’t cry in the lobby of the hotel. Not after that display. What if the family that had been going into the elevator said something to the front desk?

When they got off the elevator, they all walked into the lobby, but that was when Robyn realized she didn’t have her phone either. That after all was where her keycard was. Her chest seemed to want to cave in on itself. She didn’t want to go back up there. She looked back the way they came, coming to a slow stop.

“Robyn?” Hannibal asked, trying to get her attention. When she looked at him and Will she shook her head a bit.

“I don’t have my phone, but I guess it’s not important,” Robyn said shaking her head again. “I don’t want to go back up there now.”

Will frowned but offered, “How about lunch?” It was just after noon, he doubted she had eaten, and it’s what he and Hannibal had been planning to do. It couldn’t hurt for them to sit with her again.

Robyn looked around the lobby, and wanted to step back, but really she just didn’t want to stay here. She didn’t want to be available for them to come downstairs and either get angry at her again, or try to give her some empty apologies. Robyn knew it was childish, but she didn’t want to ever have to deal with it.

Hannibal could see it. Will could too, but he wanted to stick with what he had said. “Is there somewhere you wanted to go?” Hannibal asked anyway, tilting his head as he regarded her. “We’ll take you where you want to go.” He’d be willing to let her run away from this for a couple of hours. With her sister making it so easy for them to just slip away with her, how could they pass up the chance to at least bond with her.

“I… I had wanted to go to Kensington Gardens, and Hyde Park… That’s what I was going to do today…” Robyn said as she gripped the straps of her bag. “Only… where I really want to go is the Tower of London.” If Athena and her friends were going to act like that, she wasn’t going to wait around for them to do the things she really wanted to.

“Then that’s where we’ll take you,” Hannibal told her with a grin. Will looked unsure though so Hannibal goaded him, “Right Hector?”

Will looked at Hannibal for a moment before he looked at Robyn who was biting her lower lip as she watched him. She was obviously looking to him to see if this was okay. Robyn knew he wasn’t sure about this either. He suddenly had the impression of him and Hannibal being the two sides of her conscious. Hannibal telling her to do what she wanted, and him telling her what was right. Only Hannibal was on his shoulder too, and he didn’t really want to make her stay here. “Right, if you want to go to the tower we’ll take you.”

Robyn nodded, “Yes, please, but only if you really want to. You don’t have to be responsible for me, just because you witnessed me having a bad morning.”

“Of course we want to,” Hannibal told her as he turned and started them towards the doors. “We wouldn’t have offered if we didn’t.”

“Thank you,” Robyn told them as she hurried to keep up with their longer gaits.

“Don’t thank us Lil’ Bird,” Will hummed, lightly touching the back of her head for just a moment. Only his eyes caught a man moving to the other side of a luggage cart coming towards them as Robyn smiled up at Hannibal, who was telling her they could get something to eat when they got there. Maybe he was just moving out of their way, but Will could see him looking at Robyn. He had to strain to do so, the man didn’t even notice Will watching him. Will forced himself to keep walking, and put himself between the man and Robyn. Then, he could practically feel the man’s gaze burning into his back.

He would mention it to Hannibal when Robyn was distracted. Hopefully it was nothing, but that usually wasn’t the case.

oOo

They were released from their tour of the tower of London at the chapel and Robyn was looking up at them hopefully. Hannibal grinned at her before motioning for her to lead the way. “Yes!” Robyn hummed happily as she led them back towards the white tower. Hannibal had paid for the tickets and Robyn was determined to make sure they got their money’s worth. Her excitement was definitely rubbing off on them. She wanted to see everything, starting at the white tower and moving from there, and they were more than willing to indulge her.

Will found himself enjoying the outing even though he was still waiting to tell Hannibal what he had seen. He watched Robyn as she bounded off ahead of them, only to realize how far she’d gotten and she stopped to wait for them. Hannibal seemed more than pleased, which was a vast improvement from how dark he’d been after seeing how the other girls treated Robyn.

When they caught up to her Hannibal pet the back of her hair, and she shyly ducked her eyes away from him. Hannibal smiled at her, and continued to let her lead. He could tell that Will still had something on his mind, but he still seemed to be in a good mood. Hannibal hoped it wasn’t anything to pressing, but when they were in the white tower he’d get them a moment together while they looked through one of the exhibits…

oOo

“He was definitely looking at her,” Will insisted as Robyn inspected some of the armor more closely while he and Hannibal stood at a different placard saying something Will was too busy to read. “I think he moved out of the way, just so she wouldn’t see him.”

“Do you think he hurt her?” Hannibal frowned as his eyes drifted over to Robyn.

“I don’t know… if he was a sadist there’s a good chance he would have made sure she saw him. To distress her more,” Will explained as his eyes drifted up to the armor covered wooden horse next to the suit of armor in front of them. “It could have been nothing. He could have moved out of the way to be polite, and just thought she was pretty.”

“You wouldn’t be telling me this if you thought that’s what it was.” Hannibal gave him an unamused stare until Will decided he was right.

“When we go back I’ll point him out to you if he’s around, and you tell me what you think,” Will huffed. He didn’t know what to do with what little information he had.

“I could probably only give an educated guess if I saw him react to Robyn,” Hannibal sighed, “or worse if she saw him and reacted.” He hoped it wouldn’t be the later. If he turned out to be a problem it would be better if they took care of it without Robyn’s knowledge. “I can assume we’re not going to ask her about it.”

Will shook his head as he watched as Robyn wove between people, and even as she patently waited for a family to move out of her way. He didn’t want to worry her if it was nothing. She smiled at them though, and Will returned it only to look up at Hannibal suddenly, “What if he was stalking her?”

Hannibal’s jaw clenched as he watched Robyn look at the next piece that caught her attention. Imagined someone else watching her. He didn’t like it. “Would she have known if that was the case?”

“Maybe… maybe he tried to show his feelings for her, and scared her, so he had to resort to stalking her…” Will tried to piece it together, but it was still just a hunch. This wasn't a crime scene, they hadn't made it to the aftermath. “We could ask… about what happened that she came on this vacation. She’s obviously the odd person out.”

“Let’s wait. Let her enjoy today, enjoy it with her, and see what we can figure out at the hotel on our own,” Hannibal told him, giving Robyn a smile as she made her way over to them.

“Are you two bored? We can go somewhere else,” Robyn said as she hid her hands behind her back. "It's a big place, there's more to see."

“Oh no Lil’ Bird.” Will shook his head, not wanting to rush her along. Now he wanted to keep her out of that hotel for as long as he could.

“We just stumbled along a dark line of conversation,” Hannibal offered gently patting her cheek. “Keep looking around, there’s plenty to see here, and then we’ll go to a different floor.”

“We’ll come with you this time,” Will insisted dragging up one corner of his mouth in a sort of grin.

oOo

Robyn grinned as she bounded ahead of the men she’d spent the day with, her backpack hanging precariously on one shoulder. _Hector_ even got her a stuffed raven which she was still holding to her chest. She spun around before getting too close to the door, waiting for them. They smiled after her as they caught up. _Victor’s_ face had gone rather blank when the younger man presented the raven to her, but it wasn’t long after that he’d become rather pleased with himself. Robyn didn’t mention it, but she wondered how he was going to try to top his brother. At least, she suspected that’s what was going to happen. In any case, now it was starting to get dark out and though they had all been reluctant, even the men, they agreed it was time to come back to the hotel. They’d offered to eat dinner with her, and she was just even more pleased with how the day was turning out. Robyn had decided that she wasn’t even going to bother going upstairs until she was done.

Will grinned at Hannibal as they made their way back inside. He was still rather cheeky about getting the stuffed animal before Hannibal had managed to. He’d gotten a hug from Robyn out of it too. She had distracted the good doctor by asking where they should go next at the time, thereby unknowingly distracting herself. She’d been so excited every time she caught sight of one of the birds, and they couldn’t help themselves. It’d become a sort of competition to get her something before the other could. Hannibal had obviously come up with a plan B to earn himself some affection, but he’d yet to see what it was exactly.

Hannibal reached over and patted Will’s cheek when Robyn turned back around. Will was proud of himself, and Robyn was just so happy. He couldn’t help but feel a certain fondness for them and their antics. He did have an idea of what he wanted to do for Robyn, but he didn’t get to dwell on it further when Robyn stopped suddenly in front of them. They both dropped a hand to her shoulders, stopping themselves, but Hannibal could see her face. The shock there was cold, like she’d plunged into water she’d just been promised was warm. Looking up he found the older girls fawning over a man. One glance at Will confirmed his suspicions.

They were talking to the man Will had spotted, and he had a mind to turn Robyn right back around. This feeling didn’t lessen when Robyn pressed back into their hands. First her sister noticed her, and Will found her hiding her raven behind her back. Then the man looked up and she spun around, getting them to release her, and carefully kept the toy out of the sight of the group watching them now.

“I-I’m ssorry,” Robyn tripped over her words as she opened the drawstring under the flap of her backpack, placing her gift inside among her books and writing materials. “I… I gottago.”

Hannibal’s lips pressed into a thin line as she stammered, but more so as she put away Will’s gift. She wasn’t just hiding it. She was protecting it. “Robyn.” He tried to get her attention, as she hugged her bag to her chest instead. Only she wouldn’t look up at him.

“I real-really haveta go, I’m so-sorry about dinner, I’ll t-t-t-alk to you soon. Tomorrow.” Robyn insisted, or tried to.

Hannibal spoke before Will could, he knew they couldn't keep her now. Will wasn’t going to let her go, but they couldn’t afford to cause a scene, or draw more attention to themselves than this. “The café opens at seven for breakfast,” Hannibal said smiling down at her in what anyone else would think was understanding. Anyone else would surely think she was apologizing for stopping so suddenly in front of them.

Robyn gave him a jerky nod before turning back around and walking over to her sister who had stood up at this point. When she got there Athena sighed, “Did you run into that man again?” Robyn nodded, shifting her bag onto her shoulder away from them. Away from _him_.

“I’m g-oing upstairs,” Robyn tried to keep the stammer out of her voice. Grasping onto the anger she had felt earlier she insisted more firmly, “I need a key since you threw me out without my phone or the key to get back in the room.”

“I’m sorry Robyn,” Athena whispered, before she pulled an arm around her, “But! We’re going to dinner with Mr. Lane! Sorry, _Nathen._ You had him for government too, didn’t you?”

Robyn let Athena lead her closer to the man and the other girls. She didn’t want to go though. Worried that Athena would feel how tense she was Robyn shrugged her off. It didn’t matter though because Athena walked away from her saying, “She’s still so shy! She was in your class every day for a year, and she still won’t even say hello!”

“Robby’s always been a good girl though,” Nathen said smiling up at Robyn as she stood away from the group.

She didn’t say anything, and avoided looking at him. After a moment of them talking though she forced out, “I’m really tired, I just want to go upstairs.” Anything to get away from this. “Someone give me their key.”

“Oh Rob, loosen up,” Emma huffed with a shake of her head. “It’s not like he can give you detention.”

“She’s been out all day guys, maybe we should just leave her alone,” Trinity tried to defend her, reaching for her pocket.

“Well, why don’t we go eat now, and then Robby can go up to bed like she wants,” Nathen offered as he stood up. Effectively stopping Trinity from releasing Robyn.

“Yeah Robby you gotta eat anyway,” Athena insisted as she got up and took her sister’s hand.

Robyn shrugged, and forced her breathing to remain even. She didn’t know what else to do. She would have to go along with it. If she made a scene she’d have to explain, and the other girls would just think she was crazy. No one would believe her. None of her family believed her when she said there was _something_ outside her window, the other girls wouldn’t believe her now if she said it was him. As they all started walking she looked around the lobby only to find Victor and Hector watching them grimly. She wondered if they would believe her if she told.

 

“She’s going to be okay,” Hannibal said as he gave Will’s shoulder a squeeze watching them go into the larger restaurant attached to the lobby. Robyn’s sister still held her hand, though she was lagging behind. It was probably the only reason she was still moving.

“She isn’t okay, did you see her?” Will growled. “Did you see the look she gave us?”

“We can’t go get her,” Hannibal said tightly, even though that’s what he wanted to do. “Not right now. She will come see us in the morning, and if she doesn’t we will go see her.”

“He did something to her, and she’s too afraid to say something,” Will insisted as he walked over and sat in one of the chairs in the lobby. It faced the direction that the elevators were in, and he didn’t intend to leave until Robyn got into one.

“Or, worse, still, she tried to tell, and no one listened,” Hannibal said as he took the seat next to Will. “She probably tried to point it out, and no one saw what she did. You of all people know what that feels like, but where you kept telling anyone who would listen she's to scared to.”

Rubbing his hands over his face Will breathed, “We still don’t know what he did for sure…”

“He wants her, that much is clear,” Hannibal hummed, “We won’t let him have her though.”

oOo

Robyn walked behind the group she was forced to be apart of. They were still having fun, but she felt sick. It felt like she was being held underwater. That she was being held under and she couldn’t breathe, but her body was still trying to force air to her lungs. She noticed the brothers sitting in the lobby, but she couldn’t focus on them. She was worried she’d cry. She wanted someone to help her, but she couldn’t ask.

She kept catching him looking over his shoulder at her. Mr. Lane. Nathen, he told them to call him. Robyn would do no such thing. She held tightly to the straps of her bag, and she kept looking to Athena, but her sister was having too much fun. They walked over to the elevators, Mr. Lane insisting he was heading to bed because of the jet lag, and Athena and her friends were getting dressed to go out. He asked if she was going, and she shook her head. Though Athena offered to let her go.

Mr. Lane said she should go.

She would not.

She wouldn’t be answering the door either.

They all piled into the elevator, even though Robyn took a minute to get in. She stayed right near the door. Kept her head down… It didn’t stop him.

“You should go out with your sister, and the other girls, Robyn,” Nathen said as he reached over and gripped her upper arm. “You’re on vacation together, you should spend some time together.”

“I’m tired.” Robyn said shaking her head. She wouldn’t cry. She couldn’t cry.

Athena frowned. “Maybe we should stay in tonight…” When Emma groaned she offered, “Watch movies, order everything on the desert menu.” She was watching Robyn very closely.

“That sounds like fun!” Trinity insisted, but when she caught Emma’s look she elbowed her in a friendly manner insisting, “You can get that lava cake. Have it all to yourself.”

“Mmmh, I guess so,” Emma hummed, nodding. She watched Robyn for a moment before saying, “Yeah, it’d be fun.”

“That’s sweet of you girls to stay with Robyn since she obviously isn’t feeling well,” Nathen offered patting Emma on the shoulder. The elevator dinged and opened the doors, “My floor. You girls have a nice night then.”

Robyn watched him get off, moving out of the way of the doors. The other girls didn't hear it, but he was mad. Once the doors had closed again she didn’t feel the relief she hoped she would. Now every time she got on the elevator she’d have to worry that he’d get on after her…

“Are you okay?” Athena asked as she leaned this way and that to see Robyn’s face. “Is this because of what happened this morning?” She waited a beat and when Robyn didn’t answer she hugged her. “I’m sorry Robby. I’m so sorry I acted like that.”

“Yeah, we went too far,” Emma said lightly touching her back.

“We’re all sorry,” Trinity told her.

Robyn started crying the moment the doors opened onto their floor.


	4. When It Rains It Pours

Robyn kept waking up after the other girls had dragged themselves off to bed. They had all fallen asleep during one movie or another and then woke up during a different one and went to their own bed when she suggested it, after all the desert was long gone even before then. Though, Robyn had only had a few bites, mostly to appease Athena. She had pulled out her raven, when Athena mentioned seeing it. They all thought it was cute, though of course they didn’t understand why she really coveted it so much. After, they asked if she wanted to go back to the tower with them during their stay, so she could show them all the really good stuff. She agreed, but she wasn’t sure about anything anymore. They said they wanted to go shopping again tomorrow, well today now, maybe go to the aquarium, and they wanted her to go with them. She agreed, seeing no way out of it without being difficult when they were finally trying to be nice to her. They were planning on going around twelve. She figured she’d have seen the brothers and been back up before they even peeked open an eye to check their phones, let alone check on her out here on the couch.

All of this just kept going on in her brain, over and over. How she was going to plan this in order to never see that man again… while getting to see the two men she wanted to.

Did she tell them why she was so upset last night?

Would they think she just didn’t want her sister or Athena’s friends to see them together?

Was it best she let them think that, if it was the case?

How would they know otherwise?

Maybe her reaction.

Now her mind moved further down that path.

She held to her stuffed animal despite how childish it made her feel. Even still, it made her feel just a little safer too. She hadn’t thought of a good name yet so currently he was just Bird… but even as she tried to force herself to think of names she just kept thinking about Mr. Lane on the floor below hers… or right outside her door…

Robyn sat up, her breathing taking off, and she looked at her phone. Six a.m. Too early… but… not really… She could get ready and head down… She’d just be early. There was no way she was going to fall asleep again anyway.

oOo

6:20 a.m.

Robyn stepped out of the elevator. The lobby was practically deserted. The only inhabitant was the very bored looking man behind the check in desk. Robyn was armed with her backpack though, and she picked a seat within full view of the man. She pulled out her book, and she tried to read. Really, she was just starring at it. Occasionally she’d flip the page so if the concierge was watching her, he wouldn’t find her suspicious.

Maybe ten minutes passed when the elevators could be heard in the silence of the lobby. Robyn’s head popped up and swiveled around to look. She practically held her breath and was relieved when she found Victor and Hector. They walked over to her immediately, but even as they sat down in the chairs on either side of her, she didn’t say anything. She didn’t know what to say, or if she should say anything at all.

Hannibal looked Robyn over, her hair was newly washed, and still damp, the ends curling. She still looked so tired. She wore jeans, a black tank under a black and white plaid shirt. Her hands hid in her sleeves. Armor if he ever saw it, worse than when Will use to hide behind glasses he didn’t need. “Did you sleep at all?” Hannibal asked softly, as he watched her put away her book.

“Some,” Robyn sighed as she sat back in the chair, her bag discarded between her feet. “I’ve only been here for a couple minutes.”

Will frowned and asked, “Do you want to tell us why you were so upset when we got back from the tower?”

Robyn worried her lower lip. She still didn’t know if she should tell them. They were still strangers. Some nice men who had taken pity on her yesterday. Did she really want to trouble them with all of this. There wasn’t going to be anything anyone could do for her… “I…” Robyn started but stopped again. She didn’t know what to say…

Reaching over Hannibal pressed Robyn’s hair behind her ear, and then cupped her cheek as he told her, “We’ll believe you.” When it seemed like she just might bite through her lip he gripped her shoulder instead, asking, “It’s about that man right? Not just that the other girls saw you with us.” She released her lip and nodded.

“We will believe you.” Will insisted, catching her eye.

“He… was... is following me…” Robyn boiled it down to what she knew how to explain. To what she wanted to explain. “He was my teacher, and at first he just made me uncomfortable. It’s not really hard to do, I’m not usually a people person, so I ignored it… but… He was following me. I didn’t know it was him at first, and my family didn’t believe me when I said someone was outside my window… they wouldn’t even look…” Robyn shrugged despondently, Hannibal gave her shoulder a little squeeze, “So I stopped telling them, I kept my curtains shut, I didn’t go out a lot… then something happened at school, and I knew it was him.” She noted how their looks hardened on her and explained, “Nothing _really_ happened. I ran off before he could do more than grab my arm. Only, it had seemed like it stopped after that… I hadn’t seen him outside of school after that, and I hadn’t seen him at all after graduation until now…”

“People like that don’t just stop,” Will explained softly. Will knew the man just got better at hiding what he was doing from her. Then, pained, though he tried to hide it he asked, “Why not tell the police?” She thought he had just been a police officer before. It was a valid question though maybe it didn’t particularly please Hannibal. He was so good at hiding how he was feeling though, Will wasn’t entirely positive.

“My parents thought I had an over active imagination… Athena probably thought I was losing my grip on reality, but she wouldn't admit that. It might make _her_ look bad. I like to write fiction, but I know the difference between that and reality.” Robyn tried to lean just out of _Victor’s_ grip, and he let go of her. She thought that she’d feel stronger on her own, but she immediately wished he was still holding onto her. “I could see it every time they looked at me for a while. Like they were scared for me. Mom asked if I needed to _talk_ to someone, actually that’s when I stopped telling them about the things I was noticing… If I went around them and told the police they would have put a stop to any investigation by getting me _help_. No doubt telling any authority that might otherwise listen to me that I was _ill_. After I found out that it was him, I felt even more helpless… you saw how they fawned all over him. _Everyone_ liked him students and teachers alike… Honestly when I didn’t, I thought there was something wrong with me too… until I figured out what he was doing when no one was looking.”

Will rubbed his hand over her face. At least Robyn had had the wherewithal to protect herself. Where he had been too sick, Robyn knew exactly what was happening to her, and was able to keep herself from the scrutiny of those who wouldn’t believe her. Will didn’t know what to say to her though.

Hannibal did. “You protected yourself, from him and those who would do more harm than good,” he told her as he reached over and put his hand over hers where it was fisted against her knee. “Such a smart girl.”

Maybe she had built her walls too sturdy too fast, but Will knew that Hannibal had realized they’d slipped around them. Standing up Will looked around as he said, “You did good, Lil’ Bird.” When he looked down and found that he had her full attention he smiled just a bit telling her, “You’re still here.”

“I don’t feel like I did all that well…” Robyn breathed, trying to keep the whine out of her tone. She felt like she was standing on a sandy hill, and it was all shifting out from under her. “What if something happens here?”

“You won’t be alone,” Hannibal insisted as he caught her eye.

“I… I know I told you all this… but I can’t ask you to help… This isn’t taking me to the Tower of London because I was upset. You’re not responsible for my wellbeing,” Robyn said forcing her eyes down to her knees where her hands were balled up, one being covered by the man next to her.

“We’re not going to leave you to face him alone,” Will insisted as he looked down at her. He noticed how Hannibal rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. It was deceptively gentle. If she was theirs he’d grab her, hold her tighter. Will had a feeling that’d make her feel safer. It made him feel better… She wasn’t theirs though. Such a smart girl. Not _our smart girl._ Hannibal wouldn’t show his possessiveness until he was sure they could keep her.

Hannibal could see that she wanted to object. He stopped her though as he stood as well, “Come, it’s almost time for the café to open, let’s go wait over there for breakfast.”

Robyn worked her mouth for a moment before she snapped it shut and nodded. She stood up with them, grabbing her bag. “I… I have to spend the day with my sister, but I really want to have breakfast with the two of you,” she explained, because she didn’t know exactly how to further argue with them over whether or not they were going to take care of her. Really, she wanted to spend the rest of the day with them…

Only…

Was that strange?

It probably was…

It didn’t stop her from going to breakfast with them.

oOo

Robyn frowned as she followed Athena and her friends around a market. She’d halfheartedly bought a new outfit, and a few trinkets. Only she was done with this outing, she eyed the clouds wondering if they’d open up and let down enough rain to put a stop to this. Not to mention she couldn’t help but look over her shoulder every time the other girls looked away from her. Robyn desperately wanted to go back to the hotel only to come out of the room if she could see the brothers, whose numbers were in the phone in her back pocket. They promised she could call them, and they would come get her.

They said they would come and get her no matter what.

She felt like she was being followed, but she didn’t know if that was because she simply knew he was in the same country as her, or if it was because she really was being followed. She couldn’t call them just because she was worried though. Robyn didn’t want to be a burden, but it made her feel mildly better that if something happened someone would come looking for her. Two someone’s who _believed_ her.

Robyn jolted as the girls suddenly swarmed a jewelry stand set up among the permanent storefronts. She hurried after them, but she wasn’t really paying attention to the things she was looking at. Just pretty pieces of metal and stones if they had them…

She glanced up, and looked around and jerked her body tensed up so much.

She definitely caught a glimpse of him. He was following them. Her.

If he got any closer she’d call…

oOo

Will was following this Nathen Lane.

The man was following Robyn, and he could see why Robyn thought he wasn’t after her anymore. No doubt he’d just gotten better at hiding what he was doing. Will would catch glimpses of Robyn ahead of them though, and she was definitely looking for the man. Will didn’t worry about getting caught. She’d be happy to see him.

Hannibal was back at the hotel, ready to answer her if she needed them. They told her to call Hannibal, _Victor_ , first. The next glimpse he caught of her showed that she caught her stalker. He wondered what she would think of him following her follower. They weren’t stalking her per say, but she was being manipulated. Little by little. Will could tell himself they wanted to keep her safe, and they did. Hannibal would be the first to admit that they wanted her for themselves.

The next look he caught of Robyn her whole body had gone tense. She’d seen Lane. Her head ducked down fast. When the other girls looked at her they didn’t seem to notice. Will scowled, of course they didn’t notice. Even if Robyn tried to tell they wouldn’t notice. They wouldn’t do anything but doubt her. Even if they saw him they’d reason it away… He watched her to see if she’d pull out her phone, but she didn’t.

Will turned his attention back to Lane, he moved as the girls headed off to their next destination in the market. Will followed after the other man, leisurely. It definitely didn’t match how he felt, but if he stormed up to the man and started to wail on him that would draw more attention then they could handle. It would probably even scare Robyn. They couldn’t scare her. Will didn’t want to scare her, she was scared enough.

oOo

When they finally made it back to the hotel, and only because it had started to rain, Robyn hoped that the older girls would be done with her. She really hoped. They’d gone out to lunch to take a break from walking around but when they came out it started to drizzle. By the time they left the next store it was raining too much to continue. They never did make it to the aquarium, but it was just as well. Robyn felt like she’d been strung tightly enough to cut off circulation. She wanted to hide in the room.

Only when she started for the elevators, she noticed that the others weren’t following her…

“Aren’t we going back to the room?” Robyn asked as she held onto her few bags, and her backpack strap tightly. Her knuckles pale for her effort to keep up a calm appearance.

“In just a bit, we want to talk to Nathen. He said he’d be down in like ten minutes,” Emma said as she typed quickly on her phone. Then she added in a falsely scandalized voice, “ _He needed to shower._ ”

“Why do you want to talk to him?” Robyn couldn’t help but blurt out her question.

“We’re going out with him tonight,” Emma grinned as she peeked at Robyn over her phone. “Partying with an older man, you should be pleased.”

She wasn’t.

“Nathen was really worried about you too,” Athena said as she walked over to a couch and sat down, Trinity following after her.

“He was always really fun in class, I think it’ll be really fun, in a taboo sort of way to go clubbing with him,” Trinity smiled widely at Robyn before she wrapped her arm around Athena to take a selfie with her. They both laughed and pouted, posing for a few shots.

“Besides you should be happy, there’ll be someone there looking after us. Maybe you can relax for once and have some fun,” Athena insisted as she looked up at her sister, “and don’t you tell me you’re tired and want to stay in.”

“I don’t want to go,” Robyn said, bypassing the excuses. “That’s not what I signed up for.”

“Well that’s too fucking bad,” Emma sneered at her. “It’s all or none, and so you’re going.”

“You’re going to come with us,” Athena told her as she stood back up, and Emma took her place on the couch. Trinity went about taking pictures with her instead.

“I said I’m not going,” Robyn insisted again as she looked around. Some people were looking at them, but Robyn couldn’t see the two men she wanted to see, or the one she didn’t.

“You’re coming or I’m telling mom and dad that you’re being weird again,” Athena snapped as she grabbed Robyn’s arm when the younger sister tried to walk away.

“What are they going to do?” Robyn scoffed, “Send me a strongly worded text, call and scold me from half way around the world? Oh! I know they’ll get on the next plane out and send me to our hotel room! That place I’m currently trying to go!"

“Shut up!” Athena yelped when she noticed there were definitely people watching them. She gripped Robyn’s arm harder and took her shopping bags to throw down next to hers. Then Athena pulled her away from the other two in order to whisper heatedly, “No, when we do get back, they’ll have you evaluated, because you’re being paranoid, and losing touch with reality _again_.”

“That’s bullshit…” Robyn breathed, stunned.

“Is it?” Athena asked, obvious triumph in her tone.

“You’re going to try and have our parents commit me because I don’t want to go out and party with someone who use to be my teacher? Someone who is just conveniently in London at the same time as us, in the same hotel?” Robyn asked trying to pull away from Athena, but she wouldn’t let go.

“Oh, my god, you think he’s following you?!” Athena nearly screeched. “You are losing it.”

“Do what you want, I’m not going,” Robyn seethed.

“Yes, you are,” Athena spoke, getting directly in her face so she didn’t have to yell in order to get her anger across. “You’re going to stop being crazy, and you are going to come with us, or I’m going to make your every moment here in London hell from here on out. You won’t have to worry he’s following you because I will invite him everywhere we go.”

“I’m not going!” Robyn yelled before she snatched her arm away and stormed towards the front doors. She could hear Athena yelling after her, but Robyn didn’t stop. She didn’t care about the clothes she just bought, she had her bag. She didn’t care that it was raining. She just left, once she was outside she ran.

oOo

“What are we going to tell him?” Trinity asked as she looked between the other two girls. “He was really worried about her.”

Will couldn’t help but stop as the bellhop and Hannibal continued on. Hannibal shot him a look though, so he knew something was up. The other girls were sans Robyn and they looked rather upset.

“We’ll just tell him that she really was sick, and she ran upstairs… that she can’t come tonight,” Emma threw out there as Will knelt down to mess with the laces on the black hunting boots he wore, as though they were untied.

“I can’t believe she ran away,” Athena insisted as she plopped down onto the couch with them. “She’ll have to come back. She doesn’t have anything… Right?” The other girls nodded, but said nothing

“What are you going to tell your parents?” Trinity asked just as Will switched feet adjusting the laces on that boot too, though none of the girls were sparing him the time of day. He was just far enough away that he probably didn’t even register on their radar.

“Nothing, I’m not ruining my vacation because she’s losing it,” Athena huffed and puffed. She went on to say more, but Will stood up and started on again. They were going to have to find Robyn. She couldn’t be too far, and from the sounds of it, it was a good thing they decided to check out for a different hotel. Robyn really would need somewhere else to go.

He hurried out to where the car was just being pulled up and leaned in to tell Hannibal quietly, “Robyn ran away.”

Hannibal jerked his head around to look at Will. It was pouring out, and it didn’t look like it was going to clear up any time soon. The weather had changed surprisingly fast. A few clouds had dotted the sky yesterday during their outing but now it was just a blanket of grey, and Robyn was just wandering around in it. No doubt she didn’t have an umbrella or even a jacket. “She’s going to be too stubborn to ask for help.” Hannibal sighed.

“Maybe if we offer it…” Will suggested as the bellhop shut the trunk.

Hannibal tipped the boy before he and will got in the car. “Text her, tell her whatever you think is most likely to get her to let us help her,” Hannibal told him after he started driving. “We’ll check in to the new hotel, and then go get her. After all I told the new place that there were going to be three of us.”

“What if she won’t tell me where she is?” Will asked as he fished out his phone and started doing what Hannibal said. He knew Hannibal had booked the suite for three. Knew that Hannibal intended to keep her, not just help her. Will knew that he was going to help, that he wanted to keep her too…

“Then we’ll find her.” Hannibal said as he tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel.


	5. Choices

“You look like a good kid, you remind me of my girl. You sure you’re going to be okay? I don’t think this rain is going to let up enough to have a nice day at the park.” The cabby said as he twisted around in his seat to look at her. He was older, nice in a genuine sort of way that made Robyn compelled to not worry the man.

“I’m going to be fine, I have an umbrella,” Robyn said managing a small smile as she paid and tipped the man. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome…” the man watched Robyn get out before he rolled down his window and insisted, “You be safe!”

“I will!” Robyn said as she popped open the umbrella she’d bought in a shop along the way and turned to walk into the park. She didn’t really care that it was raining, there was no way she was going back to that hotel…

Hector had texted her…

Explained what he heard, and that they wanted to help.

She didn’t text him back, even though she really wanted to. She couldn’t get them involved anymore than they already were. What was she going to tell them? What would they do when she told them she wasn’t going back to that hotel? They somehow already felt responsible for her, and she wasn’t going to take advantage of their kindness.

She got a voicemail from Victor, but she didn’t listen to it. She worried that he’d convince her to tell them where she was. Hector had called her after that. She didn’t listen to his either. She knew he’d get her to at least call him back.

Robyn decided that she’d call them when she figured out what to do with herself, when she knew where she was going to stay…

oOo

“Stubborn.” Hannibal hissed once more as he and Will sat in their new suite starring at their phones on the coffee table in front of them. It had been hours. The sun would be going down soon to add to the rain which had let up for a while, but was back in steady order now.

“She doesn’t want us to feel obligated towards her,” Will sighed as he pushed his hands into his hair as he rested his elbows on his knees. “We’re strangers, strangers she likes, but doesn’t want to get attached to. She doesn’t want to be disappointed when we go our separate ways.”

Hannibal blew out a breath as he stood up and walked towards the windows. “Nonsense…” He eyed Will for a moment before he huffed good naturedly, “She doesn’t just have your hair then.”

“She’s not our child,” Will snorted as he looked up at Hannibal disbelievingly.

“Of course not, but there will be times when she’s going to have to be,” Hannibal explained as his eyes were drawn back to the window, and the view of Hyde park. “In making small talk while checking in I claimed her first though.”

“So, you do want to be called Daddy,” Will chuckled as he rested his chin in his palm, looking up at Hannibal knowingly.

Hannibal grinned as he looked at Will through the corner of his eye. “Perhaps you should text her again.” Only his eyes flitted back over to the park… and lingered there…

“Oh, yes, I’ll tell her the details of this conversation,” Will joked, though he picked up the phone to ask her to text them and tell them she was safe.

“Damn it.” Hannibal huffed as he turned and swiped his phone from the table.

“I was just joking?” Will didn’t know what exactly was happening, doubted it was what he said. Hence the questioning tone, but he still stood and started after Hannibal.

“No, not that. She’s in the park, well the one next to that one,” Hannibal insisted as he grabbed the umbrella they bought in the giftshop downstairs off the table near the door. “She wanted to go there alone, because the others didn’t want to go with her, but she had us take her to the tower instead because she didn’t want to do it with her sister. Now, it’s just a matter of where in the park she is.”

Will didn’t need to wonder. “If she’s in the park she’s near the Peter Pan statue, rain be damned.” She was a writer, and she might not have wanted a prince in shining armor, but Robyn loved her fairytales.

oOo

Robyn had put her umbrella down a while ago, even though it was still raining and she didn’t have a jacket. It was summer, it wasn’t _that_ cold… She was tired of holding it, actually she was just tired. Really tired. It sat next to her on the bench while she held her bag to her chest, her hands hidden in the sleeves of the her plaid overshirt. Not that it was much protection from the rain. Across the way was the Peter Pan statue she’d wanted to see since arriving in London. She’d inspected it closer for a while, even took a picture or two with her phone, but had since sat down. She was kind of shaky…

She didn’t know what to do, or where to go.

A few people were braving the park with her, though all much better protected against the rain. None bothered her though. No one had been by since she’d given up on the umbrella though… until now. Her eyes traveled off to the side where two people were walking under an umbrella towards her. She sighed and uncurled from around her bag to eye her phone which had been sitting between her belly and bag, hoping to appear like maybe she was waiting for some friends who were letting the rain stop them. She kept her eyes firmly on her phone when they drew closer, but jolted as they sat on either side of her.

“Finally going to text us back?” Will asked as he held the umbrella over them. It was large, but they still had to sit close together. He could feel her shivering.

“I… uh…” Robyn looked up at them, before looking down at her bag in her lap. “I’m sorry… I didn’t think you’d actually come looking for me…”

“Of course, we came to find you,” Hannibal said as he wrapped an arm around her. She was shivering though she didn’t seem to notice. She was soaked through. “Let’s get you out of this rain.”

Robyn shook her head at that, even though she was pretty sure it made everything blurry, “I’m not going back there. The other girls like him, and they’re inviting him to do stuff, and my sister just thinks I’m crazy.” She held her bag closer and tried not to lean into the man holding her. If she let them take care of her it’d be just that much harder to go back to being alone…

“We’re not going to make you go back there,” Will said as he used his free hand to give Hannibal her umbrella.

Hannibal took it as he explained, “We changed hotels, so you’d have somewhere safe to go. Come with us.”

Standing up abruptly Robyn turned and shook her head at them, just barely keeping a hold of her bag, her phone falling to the ground, though she honestly didn’t notice, “You didn’t have to do that! You don’t have to take… care of… me…” Robyn pressed her palm to her forehead as her vision became spotty. Her head _hurt._ It hurt so much. She closed one eye hoping to focus, but it just limited her vision further.

“Lil’ Bird?” Will called for her as he grabbed her things from the ground quickly, her bag going on his shoulder her phone in his pocket, while Hannibal left her umbrella to keep her on her feet. He grabbed her umbrella after, and angled his to keep the rain off her and Hannibal, so the other man could assess the situation.

“We’re going to take care of you, we need to get you out of this rain,” Hannibal insisted as he gently coaxed her hand from her face to look her over. “Can you walk?”

Robyn nodded but was grateful that he didn’t let go of her. She didn’t know how true that shake of her head was.

“She’s not sick already, is she?” Will asked as kept the umbrella over them. Hannibal was moving them along gradually, but Robyn wasn’t steady on her feet.

“I don’t think so, it’s probably a mix of things. Stress, perhaps the early stages of hypothermia. It’s not that cold, but she was sitting still in the rain for a while.” Hannibal explained, and caught Robyn as she looked up at him confused. Keeping a firm grip on her he told her, “Even if that’s the case, it’d just be mild. We’ll warm you up in the car.” If she faltered too much one of them would carry her, but he didn’t want to take her autonomy away while she was insisting she could do it herself.

Robyn didn’t know how long it took to get to the car, but it felt like forever. It felt like Hannibal was the only thing keeping her up at some points. Then he handed her off to Will when they got to the car. He opened it and she realized they said something before Hannibal slid into the back seat before Will helped her in after him.

Hannibal pushed her overshirt off her arms, helping her out of it before he shrugged off his own jacket to wrap around her. “There’s a good girl, come ‘ere,” Hannibal murmured to her, as he turned in the seat and got her to lean into his chest. She cuddled against him, her eyes closing immediately, though he knew she was still awake. “Don’t go directly back to the hotel, take a longer route, let’s give her a moment.”

“She’s okay, right?” Will asked as he looked at Hannibal in the rearview.

“She’s going to be just fine,” Hannibal said as he held the back of her neck with one hand and used his other hand to rub her back.

Robyn could hear them, but she needed to close her eyes for a while. She held to Victor more. He was so warm, and she didn’t want to let go. She was so tired. She wanted to be taken care of for a while…

oOo

About fifteen minutes later, Hannibal found Robyn gazing up at him tiredly as the car stopped and started in the valet line. “Before we get out Little One, you need to know that we told the hotel a little story.” Hannibal explained despite Will’s noise of protest. “She needs to know.”

“What…?” Robyn felt like she croaked, as she moved to sit up on her own. She didn’t feel as awful, but she still ached. Her vision had cleared, but her head still hurt. She picked at her tank, which was still damp and clinging to her body. Her eyes traveled over to Hannibal and noticed there was definitely a wet spot from where she’d been laying down his front. It wasn’t very noticeable, he was wearing dark colors, but she still wanted to apologize.

Not that he would let her.

“My clothes will be fine, but if it comes up, you’re my daughter, and your name is Alice,” Hannibal explained as he reached over and coaxed her into putting her arms in the sleeves of his jacket. She was starting to shiver again, her jaw was even quivering though she tensed trying to stop her teeth from chattering.

Robyn frowned, but she still nodded as sat back against the seat, wrapping his jacket more securely around her. “Mmh,” Robyn hummed as she rubbed her hands over her face trying to wake up more, “Is it to avoid awkward questions, or because I wasn’t getting a choice?”

“You always have a choice,” Hannibal told her even though he knew she was trying to be joking. He smiled softly as he pushed her damp, curling, hair back from her face. She still looked exhausted.

Before anything else could be said, Robyn’s door opened being closest to the hotel, and them apparently being able to see where the only female in the car was. Robyn watched the brothers opened their doors before she grabbed her overshirt from the center console and got out.

“Oh my.”

Robyn bit her lip as the valet, a white haired man, looked at her like some small creature in need of help. At least she felt less small when Hannibal appeared to put an arm around her saying good naturedly, “Oh, children are so headstrong, went out to see the park even in the rain.”

Will came around with her backpack and rubbed some moister from her cheek saying, “Probably gonna get a cold, all for some pictures of a statue.” He took her overshirt from her as well, holding onto it instead.

Robyn managed a wobbly smile as she looked up at him. He normally didn’t touch her.

“Poor dear, better get her inside,” He said as he moved out of their way.

Hannibal nodded and kept an arm around her as they all headed inside. She was shaky under his arm, and it worsened the further they went. Will moved a few feet ahead of them, and made it to the elevator first hitting the button. When he reached the elevator with Robyn it was already opening. Hannibal ushered them all inside and immediately hit for the doors to close. When the doors shut he pulled her flush against him leaning them back against the wall.

“Victor, I’m really tired…” Robyn whined against him.

Hannibal saw Will flinch at the use of his alias, but Robyn’s eyes were closed. “I know… I’m going to carry you to the room okay? We’re going to get you out of these wet clothes and warm you up.”

Robyn nodded a bit, and let him move her in order to pick her up bridal style. The elevator dinged before the doors open, and again Will went ahead of them, opening the door for them. They weren’t very far from the elevator. He walked with her through the living area, where she noticed the younger man put her stuff on a couch. Then they went down a hall into a bedroom, and gently let her down on her feet next to the bed.

“Get her one of my sweaters and one of your pajama pants,” Hannibal instructed as he gently held her face in his hands. When she looked at him he explained, “We’re going to step out of the room and let you get changed. I know it might be tempting to keep your underwear, but you can’t keep any of your wet clothes on.”

Robyn nodded again and watched the younger man put their clothes on the bed for her. She watched them go, and after they shut the door behind them, she shrugged out of Victor’s jacket, laying it on the foot of the bed. Next she pulled off her tank top. She fumbled with her bra for far longer then she thought possible before she finally got it undone. Holding onto one of the wooden posts for the bed she managed to pull out of her boots, then her socks, and pants… even her underwear like he’d told her. She dropped it all in a pile at the corner of the bed. Getting undressed shouldn’t have felt like a marathon but it did. Her head swam once more, and she sat down on the edge of the bed before she forced herself to focus enough to put on the sweater she’d been given. It was blue. Then she grabbed the pants, they were also blue, but they were flannel, and plaid. It was obvious what clothing belonged to which man.

“I’m done…” She called out, not moving from the side of the bed. She wanted to lay down, but right now even that seemed like too much work.

Will opened the door and walked over to her. “H-he’s making you some tea, Victor. There’s a small kitchen in here,” Will explained catching himself. He wasn’t used to having to use Hannibal’s alias in their rooms. Actually, he worried Hannibal would give up the ruse now that she was staying with them… Then she wouldn’t have a choice in staying with them. She always had a choice, right up until the moment she wouldn’t anymore. To busy himself he grabbed Hannibal's jacket and laid it over a chair at the table in the corner of the room, then took off his own and put it over the other chair.

“Can… I lay down?” Robyn asked as she looked up at Hector who moved back over to stand in front of her.

“Yes, Victor said to lay against the pillows, under the covers,” Will explained as he moved to the head of the bed and pulled down the covers. When he looked back to her, she had the look of someone who was told they had miles to go. He stepped over and held out his hands to her. She took one, the other held the tie of his pajama pants on her body. They were too loose, and she hadn’t adjusted the drawstring. Once he had her standing, he gently took the strings himself untying the messy bow before adjusting it for her.

“Thank you, Hector,” Robyn mumbled as he helped her into the bed. Once he pulled the covers back up over her, he sat next to her on the edge of the bed. The next thing out of her, just popped out. “Don’t leave, okay?”

“Okay, Lil’ Bird,” Will hummed as he removed his shoes before leaned back against the pillows too and watched Hannibal come back into the room carrying a tray. It seemed to be something that had just been in the kitchenette, now it contained three cups. He set the tray on the small table in the room before he handed them each a cup and then he took his own.

Hannibal moved around to sit on Robyn’s other side, his own shoes already discarded, telling her, “Drink slowly.”

Robyn hummed tiredly, but pleased, as she drank the earl grey she’d been handed. She did as he asked and took a sip or two at a time, just content to be dry, and sit with them. Dry. Her gaze wandered over to the older man before mumbling, “You should change too… I was laying on you in the car…”

“You’re right,” Hannibal agreed before he pet her hair and stood up setting his cup on the bedside table. He knew Will was watching him closely, wondering what he would do. He thought about changing right there, but instead he took her clothes from the floor and walked into the lavish closet and shut the door to set her clothes in a hamper that was provided, and get changed.

Will drank some of the tea to avoid sighing in relief. He looked down at Robyn after that to find her looking up at him curiously. She didn’t say anything though instead she laid her head on his arm.

Robyn thought it’d been strange that he’d been nervous when his brother got up to get changed. At least that’s what she thought. He’d watched him so closely, suspicion turning his lips down. Like his brother was just going to undress right there in front of them. Athena had no qualms about wandering into her room practically naked to steal something she wanted to wear, perhaps Victor did something similar to him… Maybe all older siblings were just weird…

 Will knew he'd been caught acting weird. He knew Robyn probably had come to some conclusion or another. When she figured everything out though she'd understand...

After a moment Hannibal walked back out, red linen pants, a white tee that was actually Will’s. He normally wouldn’t wear a shirt, but the brand on his back was a to long of a story to start with. Maybe she noticed the scars littering their faces, but who was to say how rough and tumble they’d been as teens, or how hard “Hector’s” career as a cop had been. Robyn was too polite to ask about that sort of thing. “Your turn,” Hannibal said motioning with his chin for Will to get changed.

Both men chuckled when Robyn grumbled discontentedly, but she tried to hide her embarrassment by drinking some of her tea as she leaned up off of Will. Hannibal took back up his space on the other side of the bed as Will set down his cup and disappeared into the closet himself. Hannibal didn’t pick up his drink right away and instead touched Robyn’s neck, then her cheek.  When she turned her head obligingly, realizing what he was doing he felt her forehead. She wasn’t as warm as he’d like, but she wasn’t freezing anymore. She leaned into his hand much the same way Will had once upon a time.

“How do you feel?” Hannibal asked as he released her.

“Tired…” Robyn breathed as he retrieved his own cup. They weren’t very large she was almost done. She wanted to go to sleep… she did not want to be alone… those two things probably were not going to mesh very well for her. “My head still hurts, but it’ll go away if I just sleep…” Her whole body hurt, but she didn’t want to complain further.

“Finish that and you can get some rest,” Hannibal explained as Will came back out of the closet dressed in much the same as him only black flannel clad his lower half.

“I don’t want to be alone…” Robyn said softly, unsure if she wanted to be heard.

Will sat back next to her as he looked over her head at Hannibal. They put her in their bed. He knew Hannibal didn’t intend for them to leave her. “We’ll stay till you fall asleep,” Will offered before Hannibal could say that they simply wouldn’t leave her. She sighed at him, but she nodded her assent to the idea.

oOo

Robyn had been asleep for a while now but neither man moved. She was cuddled down under the covers between them as they half listened to the news drone on about politics and whatever else was going on in the country. It seemed to be a tame news night. Hannibal reached down and pet her hair, when she didn’t stir at all he looked up at Will insisting, “We’re going to have to tell her some truths.”

Will grimaced. “Which ones?” Their truths were not very easy to swallow.

“Our names should be a decent start,” Hannibal offered as he looked back down and traced the bridge of her nose.

“That’s too much,” Will shook his head as he reached over and pushed Hannibal’s hand from her face, afraid he’d wake her. “Fucking Chilton turned your name into a catchy rhyme. It cuts all of your crimes down to one fine point.”

“I find it to be a rather dull point,” Hannibal huffed as he captured Will’s hand instead and rested them on Robyn’s back, “but you’re right.” He paused before he grinned, “We’ll just have to give her the choice. She’ll get to decide if she wants to know the truth.”

Will nodded. He didn’t know how to argue with that. Didn’t know if he wanted to argue with that.


	6. You Lied

Robyn blinked open her eyes in the almost dark room. There was a light on somewhere, behind an almost closed door she figured, so she could just make out Victor. She had curled onto her side at some point, and she was incredibly relieved to find him there. Lifting up onto her elbow just a bit Robyn peeked behind her to find Hector slouched down against the pillows. They were both still on top of the covers.  
  
Someone had turned off the TV.  
  
They stayed with her.  
  
Laying back down she inspected the man in front of her. He was lower on the bed now, and had moved onto his side so he was facing her too. His head was a little higher than hers… He was so close and Robyn could see the scar on his cheek, almost like he was still cut there. Her hand reached out, but she hadn’t touched him before she snatched her hand back. She didn’t want to wake him. It had to be rude to touch someone when they couldn’t consent… Sighing she pulled her arms under the covers and closed her eyes again. If she didn’t wake them, maybe they would still be there in the morning…  
  
Hannibal kept his eyes closed. He’d felt the warmth of her hand at his cheek, but she hadn’t touched him. When her breathing slowed once more, he opened his eyes to look at her in turn. She was shadowed between them, but he could see her outline. She was so little between him and Will. He wanted to take her and pull her against him, wanted Will press in behind her, so he could have both of them. Hannibal knew he couldn’t wake her though, knew that Will would protest. At least at first. If Will protested then it would make Robyn nervous…  
  
He would wait, but his hand still ghosted along her side. He was so close.  
  
oOo  
  
In the morning Hannibal ordered them all breakfast and set everything out on the table. Only when he went to go back and get the two still sleeping, he turned to find Robyn and Will both standing there watching him tiredly. Will’s hand rested heavily on Robyn’s shoulder while she rubbed her eye with the other hand. Both yawned at him, but Robyn tried to wish him good morning. He chuckled lightly, “Well, I didn’t think a hot breakfast would be quite so effective at waking you both, but good morning none the less.”  
  
“Bacon…” Will muttered tiredly, as he walked over to the table after releasing Robyn. She nodded though too as she and Hannibal took a seat.  
  
Robyn smiled lightly when they all started eating, after filling their plates. This was nice. She was safe too. There was no way Mr. Lane knew where she was. Her sister couldn’t pester her. She wouldn’t literally be thrown out of the room… They believed her. Went to get her out of the rain…  
  
“Thank you,” Robyn said, “Both of you.”  
  
“You don’t need to thank us,” Will insisted once he swallowed what was in his mouth.  
  
Hannibal reached over and touched her shoulder telling her, “We want you with us.”  
  
Robyn ducked her head down to hide how warm her face felt, but she could tell they were amused with her. Will brought up a crooked little smirk, and Hannibal let out a light, but amused breath. Only that’s when she heard it, it was faint, but it was definitely her ringtone. Wolves howled back in the bedroom. She’d changed it after that first time they had eaten together. That was possibly even more embarrassing, and she jerked up out of her seat sure where the noise was coming from but unsure where exactly it would be. She wasn’t even wearing her own clothing.  
  
“It’s in my jacket, on the back of one of the chairs in the room,” Will offered, his whole body had tensed, but Hannibal looked deceptively calm.  
  
Robyn nodded before she hurried off to find it. Once in the room it didn’t take long. She found it just as the howling cut off. Her sister was trying to call her. Robyn checked the time. It was just after ten. She was surprised that Athena was even awake yet. Not that she wanted to talk to her. That’s when some birds started chirping. A text. Actually she had a few of those. The noise must not have woken anyone while they were sleeping…  
  
Athena.  
  
Her Mom.  
  
Her Dad.  
  
Sighing Robyn clicked on Athena’s.  
  
**Where the fuck r u? Come back.**  
  
Rolling her eyes she checked her mom’s text.  
  
**How are you sweetie? You’ve usually checked in by now.**  
  
Robyn scrunched her nose even as she noticed she wasn’t alone anymore. Both men were standing in the doorway. Then she checked her father’s.  
  
**Did you fall asleep before checking in? Your mom is worried.**  
  
Frowning she started to reply to her dad’s text.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Hannibal asked as he stepped closer, Will following behind him.  
  
Robyn stopped as she looked down at her text saying that she was fine. That she’d fallen asleep early. Was something wrong? “Not really, just normally if they worry they call. It’s like scolding us isn’t worth it unless we can at least hear how disappointed they are.” Robyn rubbed her cheek before she sent her text. “Athena must not have told them I ran off though.” Then she texted her mom apologizing and explaining the same thing she did to her dad. “I guess I should be thankful I didn’t wake up to some half hour long message about promises, and how just because I’m eighteen doesn’t mean they’ve stopped worrying about me. They’ve just started to get the hang of texting though…” Only then she noticed them frowning as they watched her. She set down the phone on the table at that, and decided to change the subject. “Let’s go back to breakfast. My sister can wait until I’m ready to talk to her.”  
  
“Yes, of course,” Hannibal said with a light touch to her lower back. Once she was in front of them he glanced at Will. The younger man didn’t look pleased at all. Will was not one for coincidence. Hannibal wasn’t either, but he was willing to indulge it for now. Just for now.  
  
oOo  
  
Once breakfast was done, all of the plates set out in the hallway on the cart it came on they moved into the living room. Robyn could tell they wanted to talk, she just didn’t know about what. Hannibal sat next to her on the couch but Will sat in one of the armchairs instead. They were all still in pajama’s but it felt like they should have really been dressed how serious Will looked. Frowning Robyn mumbled her fear, “You’re sending me back…”  
  
“No Little One,” Hannibal said as he reached over and pressed her hair back from her face so he could see her profile. “We won’t send you back.”  
  
“Never give you to that _thing_ ,” Will huffed as he rubbed his face. “If you decide that you don’t want to stay with us, we’ll help you figure out an alternative.”  
  
“We’re going to have to tell you some things, and we’re going to have to ask you an important question,” Hannibal explained gathering Robyn’s attention back to him. “Do you want to do it now, or wait until the end of the day?”  
  
“Now…” Robyn was hesitant, but she knew she didn’t want to have to think about it all day. She wouldn’t be able to enjoy anything.  
  
“We’re not exactly who we said we were,” Will explained. He’d been unwilling to let Hannibal persuade her into picking. Hannibal could explain if she decided that she wanted to know. First Will would give her the facts. “How we’ve treated you is not an act, we’ve been genuine in our time together, just certain things we’ve told you about ourselves is not completely accurate.”  
  
Robyn’s head fell off to the side as she looked between the two men. Hannibal smiled reassuringly at her, Will was still as serious as ever. “Then who are you?” Robyn asked, curiosity taking over.  
  
Hannibal went to answer her, but Will pointed at him suddenly, “Don’t you dare.” Hannibal put his hands up momentarily in surrender. When he was satisfied that Hannibal wouldn’t tell her the moment he opened his mouth Will told her, “You have to decide how much you want to know. We can tell you some of what you want to know, and we can take you back to your sister when it’s time for you to go back home. If you want all of your questions answered there’s a certain point where letting you go home is… just not going to be possible.”  
  
Robyn tensed as she looked between the men on either side of her. She wanted to know everything, but never going home again was a steep price. Not to mention this was all a little… fantastical… Like this couldn’t be real at all. Frowning she took a long look at Will, or as she still knew him, Hector, she knew there was a scar under his bangs on his forehead from when he’d push his hands through his hair, this morning when she woke up she could see a scar on his cheek it ran along the line of his stubble.  
  
Then she looked over at Hannibal, Victor, he complied with her inspection by turning towards her. He had a scar on his cheek, there were a few spots, dashes almost, that she was sure were scars too. Her eyes traveled down his arms where long scars ran along his wrists… Robyn looked back up at him, but she knew he hadn’t done that to himself. How had she not noticed those? Maybe because she didn’t expect there to be anything there… Only then her eyes flew back over to Will, and she dragged them back over to Hannibal.  
  
“You’re not brothers,” she insisted.  
  
Hannibal grinned, “No, we’re not.”  
  
Robyn rolled it over in her mind. Glanced over at Will. “That’s probably the least of what you can tell me.” Robyn surmised from Will’s appearance.  
  
“You have no idea,” Will huffed as he stood up and paced a few steps.  
  
“Do I even know your names?” Robyn asked as she played with the hem of Hannibal’s sweater on her body.  
  
“No.” Will said shortly. When Robyn looked up at him, biting her lip Will sighed, “You can’t know our names, unless you want to stay.” Before the conversation could carry any further the howling started up again. Frowning Will told her, “Go answer that. Tell whoever it is that you’re okay.”  
  
Robyn nodded, and got up to go get the phone. She snatched it up and found it was Athena. Taking a deep breath Robyn sat down in one of the chairs before she answered the phone. “Hi,” Robyn huffed.  
  
_“Hi?! HI?! Robyn you get your ass back to the hotel right now!”_ Athena screeched so loud that Robyn held the phone away from her ear towards the end.  
  
Once Robyn was sure her sister was done yelling, she told her, “No. I’m not going to go back there for you to torment me.”  
  
_“Robyn, so help me, if you don’t come back I’m telling our parents!”_  
  
“Then tell them.” Robyn only said this because she knew that there was no way Athena would. If her sister told their parents that she ran away then they’d both have to go back home. After fighting it out they’d both be in trouble. Athena might have been in college, but their parents were paying for everything. They'd threatened to make her move back home, and something like this was enough to make it happen.  
  
There was a long silence before Athena seethed, _“You’re going to come back, and you’re going to do whatever I tell you to, or I’m telling mom and dad you ran off to screw around with some guy.”_  
  
Robyn rubbed a hand over her face, “Tell them Athena. Do it. I dare you. They’d never believe that. They might think I’m unstable, but I’m not promiscuous. They’d definitely believe that you kicked me out of the room and so I’m crashing at a hostel…” Her eyes traveled up to find Hannibal in the doorway. “So, you tell them, and we can see where that gets us.”  
  
_“That’s not true!”_  
  
“It is or you would’ve hung up and called them,” Robyn called her out, pulling her legs up into the chair with her. She didn’t know how she felt about him listening to this conversation. How she was goading her sister, and flaunting that she was a better liar. This was not telling Athena that she was okay.  
  
_“Where are you? I want to see you.”_  
  
“I don’t want to see you.” Robyn said as Hannibal walked over and moved the chair, easy with wheels on them, so he could kneel in front of her.  
  
_“Is this really all because of Nathen?”_  
  
Robyn knew Athena was just trying a different approach. Now she was trying to be nice, now that yelling, and screaming hadn’t worked. Robyn didn’t know what to say. Hannibal nodded at her, he could definitely hear Athena. “Yes.”  
  
_“He’s not following you Robyn. He’s really nice, he was very concerned about you.”_  
  
“He is following me, Athena. He’s not nice, and he might have been concerned but only because there is no way into our room. Because you probably lied to him, and told him some excuse that you could have used when I asked you too, and then I’d still be there,” Robyn explained as Hannibal pulled her legs down on either side of him so he could lean into her… She couldn’t take her eyes away from him. It was something to see him on his knees before her.  
  
_“Robyn, this is ridiculous.”_  
  
Robyn could hear Athena sigh, exasperated. Hannibal’s arms wrapped around her and he pressed his face to her stomach, and it was hard to think. Letting out a slow breath Robyn said the first thing that came to mind, “You just wait… If I’m right, which I am, he’s going to become less and less nice the longer you tell him he can’t see me. Of course, if you’re right he’ll continue to act just as he is now. Either way I’m not going back to that hotel.”  
  
_“What, are you just not going to come home?”_  
  
Hannibal peeked up at her, but she didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t decided. “Of course, I will,” Robyn breathed as her eyes drifted up to find Will in the doorway now. “Athena, I’m done talking about this. I’m fine. I really am at a hostel. We’ll just finish out our vacations separately.”  
  
_“Are you going to tell mom and dad?”_  
  
“No. Bye Athena.” Robyn said before she hung up and reached over Hannibal to drop the phone on the table.  
  
When she looked back down at him Hannibal gave her a toothy grin. “You lied,” He hummed to her. When he saw her want to deny knowing what he was talking about he stopped her, saying, “You lied about going home.”  
  
“I… I just don’t know yet…” Robyn mumbled as she hesitantly placed her hands on his arms. He smiled even more before he laid his head on her lap to look over at Will.  
  
“You don’t have to decide right now, Lil’ Bird,” Will let her know as he walked over and sat in the other chair. Then when Hannibal reached over and gripped his knee he huffed and leaned back into his chair. His head lulled back but he still muttered, “Don’t let that gentleness fool you. That’s still a wolf laying his head in your lap, and his teeth are just as sharp.”  
  
Hannibal looked up at Robyn to see her watching him, despite the canine metaphor, like someone familiar with cats might regard one that presented its belly to them. She was rightfully skeptical, but still tempted. When her free hand, since he moved his arm, found his still sleep disheveled hair he laid his head back down to grin at Will. The younger man lifted his head just enough to look down his nose at him, and snorted when he saw all of this play out.


	7. They Know

Hannibal frowned as he watched Robyn inspect the things that had been in her bag. He’d taken them into the second room last night hoping that they’d be salvageable if he set them out to dry. She held Will’s gift to her chest, so it must have dried fine, but he could tell she was trying to hide how upset she was about the other contents of her bag. Sure, her pens seemed fine, he’d opened the case last night and nothing in there had been wet, but there was a book simply titled ALICE that was wrinkled, and a copy of Dracula that probably had seen better days way before last night’s water damage. Though, what was definitely bothering her the most was her journal, the pages under the leather cover were wrinkled and he could see the colorful ink she wrote in was bleeding across the pages like tie dye. She bit her lip as she looked through it. She stopped on a page close to the the halfway point. The edges were marred but you could still make out the words in the middle of the page though they’d been made bold and blurry.  
  
Robyn sighed as she flipped her journal closed. At least half a story, and a dozen ideas were just gone… So much time, and thought…  
  
Will leaned in the doorway watching both of them. They were all still in pajamas, having decided that they were going spend the day in the suite. Robyn’s clothes had been sent to the hotel’s dry cleaning service so they could take her shopping tomorrow. The only difference was that Robyn had asked for a t shirt, having been too warm, and now she wore a white undershirt, making them all match. He was letting Hannibal handle this, because while he could empathize he didn’t know how it felt to lose your writing, your art. Hannibal did. Hannibal had to leave behind all his art, he lost some of it to Alana’s temper tantrums at the asylum, and he even destroyed some of it himself so no one else could have it or use it against him. Will knew from helping him dismantle his life that Hannibal even burned some writing, since some of his patient notes were completely fabricated. He had never been entirely sure if Hannibal had many real patients after Will had gone to jail.  
  
Moving closer Hannibal pulled Robyn into his hold, and leaned down to whisper to her, “You’re allowed to be upset.”  
  
Robyn shook her head though, as she leaned into him, still holding onto the stuffed raven. It didn’t feel that way. It never felt that way. “It’s stupid, to be this upset over a notebook,” Robyn told him even though she had to gasp in a breath to do so. “Like crying over spilled milk.”  
  
“Oh, no,” Hannibal hummed as he pet her hair. “This is nothing like that. You can clean up the milk and pour yourself a new glass in moments. You cannot just pour the words back into your journal. You can try to rewrite it, and you may, but we both know that nothing is exactly the same the second time you do it. Writing and art are much the same at times like this, you always change something and then it’s not what you had pictured anymore.” Hannibal pressed his cheek to the top of her head as Robyn wrapped an arm around him.  
  
Her shoulders started to shiver against her will, but Robyn still let Hannibal rock her back and forth as she hid her face against him. She still felt ridiculous for being upset about a notebook and some books. More than that she was being comforted by a man she didn’t actually know the name of. Worse, and it was worse, he was probably the first person to explicitly tell her that she was allowed to be upset about anything. It was really good to hear that…  
  
After a few moments passed, and she seemed to calm down, Hannibal leaned back and let his hands slide along her until he cupped her jaw. “We’ll buy you new things tomorrow.”  
  
Will watched as Robyn rubbed away the moisture on her cheeks, and nodded. Hannibal kissed her forehead before giving him a look that clearly told him to do something. Will wasn’t sure what to do so he walked over to them and cupped the back of her head with a crooked little smile. Then he said the only thing that came to mind, “He’s going to go out of his way to outdo my raven now that the opportunity has presented itself. Expect a ridiculously expensive journal, and the most pretentious copy of Dracula he can find.”  
  
Robyn couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up as Hannibal let go of her. “Neither of you have to get me stuff,” Robyn breathed as she managed to pull herself together.  
  
“We want to,” Hannibal insisted as he eyed Will skeptically.  
  
“Of course we do,” Will hummed, with a nod. Easily ignoring the look Hannibal was giving him.  
  
Robyn watched them for a moment before she guessed, “You two did something really illegal… and that’s why you can’t tell me who you are. If I knew your names I’d know your crimes.”  
  
“Yes,” Hannibal nodded as he moved over and sat in the chair at the table. Will just backed up some. “That’s exactly right.”  
  
Her eyes danced from one man to the other. She still wasn’t sure about this. She didn’t know if she should just ask to know everything. After all Robyn knew there was a chance that they wouldn’t let her go anyway. Really there was a possibility that she’d already been kidnapped. The only thing that stopped it from being such was that she’d gone with them willingly and hadn’t asked to leave yet. The only real way to test it was to ask to leave, but she didn’t want to. She wanted to stay here with them. “I see,” she breathed as she crossed her arms and looked at the ground. Her eyes drifted back up to them, and she wanted to ask her question, but she knew better. She couldn’t ask what kinds of crimes they committed. Even if she wanted to ask something specific. Instead she asked something else, something she was almost sure not going to be the case. “Did… you… either of you… I don’t know… embezzle money, or something to that effect?”  
  
Will snorted he was so fast to laugh.  
  
“That’s not what she thinks we did,” Hannibal sighed, crossing one leg over the other as Will tried to compose himself.  
  
“I…” Will gasped in a breath, “I know… I know, it’s just I thought she’d ask something a little more on point.”  
  
“I just… I figured if I narrowed it down… neither of you will have directly told me anything, but I’ll still know some things,” Robyn insisted as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. “I figured you two weren’t thieves… but I don’t know so it seemed safe to ask about. I feel like you can’t really warn me when we’re getting in dangerous territory because then you’ll have evaded a question, and I’ll know the answer to the question you didn’t answer, and I still won’t be able to leave. I don’t know what I want to do yet, but I know myself well enough to know that either of you telling me I can’t leave wouldn’t be the best.”  
  
Will was rather relieved with her outlook on this. She knew the stakes. She knew what could happen. She knew how careful she had to be, and didn’t intend to be reckless. He noticed she kept leaving her phone in the room too. That way they didn’t have to worry about what she was doing on her phone. Every time she used it so far they knew and were there supervising her. Robyn was a smart little bird. His eyes drifted over to Hannibal though, because he knew that Hannibal enjoyed being in charge. Will knew that Hannibal would like nothing more than to tell Robyn that she was staying. Hannibal, however, looked quite content watching Robyn. His eyes traveled back to the young woman though, and realized they were watching each other. Will realized that Robyn knew what he did about Hannibal.  
  
That’s when he could see it. Will could see the moment Robyn wanted to test her limits, and test them with Hannibal. Her eyes hardened on Hannibal, and he knew that look, had seen that look on Hannibal himself. Her mannerisms were different, the way she tilted her head, her posture, but there was no mistaking the intent behind that look. Will caught Hannibal’s chin tilt up, his smile sharpen, but just like that Robyn’s body relaxed and she regarded the floor once more. She’d decided against it. In Will’s mind it went differently, but he shook the image of her storming away from Hannibal from his mind before the doctor could pursue her.  
  
Robyn had decided against it, she’d pulled back the moment she saw that Hannibal would have welcomed the challenge to his authority. She knew it’d be the same as asking his name.  
  
Hannibal’s smile softened as he stood up. “Not ready yet?” he asked as he gripped her upper arm for a moment. Robyn shook her head just a bit. “It’s okay Little One, I understand.”  
  
oOo  
  
“I told you I can’t draw!” Robyn laughed as they all sat at the table. Will had refused, and instead was making fishing lures. Hannibal was trying to get her to draw though. It was ridiculous and she’d resorted to doodling various things to try and appease him. She hadn’t tried to draw with any real earnest since middle school when she discovered that she liked anime. Her attempts had been woeful at best. She drew some very simple fireflies, wings, a little circle for the head with two lines for antenna and a large circle with lines coming out to represent light. Another corner had lines with leaves coming off of them, again they were simple. Finally she resorted to trickery and turned the paper over and shifted around so Hannibal couldn’t see her paper. Instead she started to write and started to describe the men at the table with her.  
  
He caught her by asking her to look at him. She didn’t realize that he wanted to see her to draw her and had looked like a deer in headlights, but it also gave him a chance to see her paper.  
  
“You could with enough practice,” Hannibal chuckled as he reached over and plucked the paper from under her arms.  
  
“Don’t pester her, you know you’re going to buy her a new journal to write in,” Will laughed himself as Robyn tried to get the paper back. She was carefully avoiding snatching it from Hannibal, but she was also making it incredibly difficult for him to read it.  
  
“That doesn’t mean I can’t broaden her horizons,” Hannibal insisted playfully as he caught Robyn’s wrist to keep her from interfering. He kissed her palm, which distracted, and stilled her. He kept her hand against his lips as he read, her fingers relaxing slowly against his cheek.  
  
 _They are just alike. Only not. Like looking out the same window at two different times of day. Only not even looking out the window at noon and midnight, more like looking out the window when the sun starts to set, and then again when the sun is gone but the moon is full. You can still see everything. Nothing has changed. Only everything has a different feeling. Both able to hide in their own right, but what you do when the sun is going down is not what you do when the moon is out. What one would do the other might not, but you’re never quite sure because it’s not that far of a stretch. It’s hard to be sure of who you’re looking at because they’re not always the same time of day. A smile that’s sharp one moment is gentle the next, and a look that’s hard one moment is soft the next. They even the other out. There’s a kind of safety in that._  
  
When he finished he handed the paper to Will, and coaxed Robyn over to him after he brought her hand from his mouth. “Is that about us?” Hannibal asked as she stood all the way and moved around the corner of the table towards him. When she nodded, her eyes grounding themselves off to the side he smiled and pressed his thumb to her lips gently guiding her gaze back to him. “You’re very observant.” She smiled against his thumb and he looked to find Will looking up at her with something akin to pride.  
  
Only before they could continue the howling of wolves drew their attention.  
  
Robyn frowned and stood up straight mumbling as Hannibal’s hand drifted down to her neck. “It’s probably Athena again…”  
  
She started for the phone and they both followed behind her. She picked up the phone to see that it was her sister. “What happened that you don’t text anymore?”  
  
 _“I need you to hear how serious I am. Robyn, you need to come back to the hotel,”_ Athena insisted.  
  
“I thought we agreed that wasn’t happening…” Robyn sighed as she walked over and sat on the bed this time. Hannibal and Will both took a seat at the table.  
  
 _“Look, Nathen found out that you weren’t here, and he insisted that we tell our parents if you don’t come back. He said it’s not safe for you, and you know what? It isn’t safe. You’re all alone in a big city in a different country. You need to come back.”_ Athena explained, obviously trying to be patient though Robyn could hear the tightness in her voice. Actually she could hear the other girls arguing in the background too. They were probably trying to yell at her, but she wasn’t going to take the time to decipher it.  
  
“How did he find out?” Robyn asked as she rubbed her cheek, and avoided looking at the men at the table watching her.  
  
 _“He wanted to come check on you, there was no other choice but to tell him you were gone. I told him we got in a fight and you ran off.”_  
  
Robyn was not going back to that hotel. She didn’t even know if she was going to go back home. There was no way this was going to just be over because she went back home. Then she’d be leaving the only people to ever really believe her about this. They wouldn’t be there to protect her. Robyn had decided that they had definitely hurt people, but they still seemed like the safer option. It was just a matter of getting Athena to leave her alone until she’d made a solid decision… “Well, I’m not coming back, so you’re going to have to lie to him, or tell him it's not any of his business I'm eighteen I'm an adult." Only the noise that Athena made said that she clearly didn't think that was an option. "Fine! Tell him you told our parents and they’re working it out. Then after another day tell him they’re going to get me a ticket to go home early. I’ll be at the airport when we really go home and he’ll never have to know.”  
  
 _“He said he wanted to see the texts, so he knew we did it.”_  
  
There was more screeching, this time it was definitely Emma telling Athena to tell her to come back this instant. Robyn pinched the bridge of her nose keeping her eyes on her lap. “Call them, and talk to them. Tell them you wanted to hear their voice and you miss them. If they ask to talk to me, tell them I’m out and to give me a call. Keep them on the phone for a while, and then show him that you called them. That they picked up, and that you guys talked for a decent amount of time.”  
  
 _“What if he doesn’t believe us?!”_ Athena practically shouted.  
  
A frown took Robyn’s lips before she couldn’t help but seethe, “Then lie better.” Her eyes drifted up to Hannibal and Will. Will was glaring at his lap much the way she’d been. Hannibal on the other hand was giving her his full attention. His lips were quirked up.  
  
 _“Why won’t you just come back?”_ Her voice was quiet this time. Worried. Actually worried.  
  
“I told you why. Now do what I said.” Robyn insisted before she hung up. She wasn’t going to give Athena a chance to legitimately guilt her into going back. She wasn’t going to give her sister the chance because something just crossed her mind. What if he did something to her sister, or one of the other girls? What if he hurt them? Was she leaving them in danger just because they wouldn’t believe her. When she looked up at them she found they were looking at her with concern now. She pulled her feet up onto the bed, to her chest, and asked them, “What if I’m being selfish? What if they get hurt?”  
  
“That wouldn’t be your fault, _you tried to tell them_ ,” Will told her as he stood up and moved in front of her. “He doesn’t want them, and he won’t want attention brought to himself, the bigger problem would be if you really were alone, and he found you.”  
  
Only that was a different problem and it popped out of her mouth the moment she thought it, “What if he finds me and I’m not alone?”  
  
“We’ll take care of it,” Hannibal told her as he followed after Will. Only he sat next to her when he got there.  
  
Robyn wanted to argue but then birds chirped at her.Uncurling from her ball Robyn picked the phone back up and checked her messages.  
  
 **Mom + Dad didn’t pick up**  
  
Robyn rolled her lower lip between her teeth. Texted back:  
  
 **Bull**  
 **They always answer.**  
  
Will moved closer when Hannibal’s eyes settled on the screen. He moved close enough that his knees touched hers. His frown deepened at what he saw.  
  
 **Well they didn’t**  
 **I tried them both.**  
 **If ur soooo smart U call them + tell them to call me.**  
  
Huffing Robyn went to call them, but Will put his hand over the phone shaking his head at her. She looked up at him with a soft frown, “I’m not going to tell them what’s really happening.”  
  
Hannibal wrapped an arm around her as he told her, “We know.” When she tried to ask he pressed his lips to her temple and pressed Will’s hand away. “Will just worries. You call them, it’s alright.”  
  
Robyn watched as Will sat on her other side now. His thigh against hers. After a moment she called her dad. She listened to the phone ring… and ring… and ring. Then her dad’s voice mail sounded off in her ear. She didn’t wait for it though instead she called her mom, but it’d only rang a few times when she got a text. Ending the call she looked at the text. It was from her dad.  
  
 **What’s up with you and your sister calling instead of texting?**  
  
Robyn frowned, and shifted around, pressing into Hannibal more since he was holding onto her. Only Will pressed in closer to see what was going on. This wasn’t right was it? Sure she’d just complained to Athena about her doing this, but that wasn’t how her parents operated. Was this what he was worried about? Robyn still sent the text, even though she was so tense she was starting to shake.  
  
 **Please call Athena, she wants to hear your voice. Mom too.**  
  
Will tilted the phone towards him before he leaned into her more telling her, “Tell one of them to call you, and the other to call Athena. Tell them it’s important.”  
  
Robyn sent that exact text. Said it was important. That they were worried. That they needed to talk…  
  
Only the text she got was:  
  
 **You’re both being silly. Now tell us what’s really going on. Did you and your sister fight?**  
  
Robyn ignored the text and tried to call her dad. It went right to voice mail though. It felt like she was being choked. Like her throat was closing up. Robyn pulled away from the men on either side of her to stand up and pace a bit. Then she started texting her dad as fast as she could.  
  
 **Why won’t you talk to me?**  
 **Why?**  
 **Please call me!**  
 **Please!**  
 **Please dad!**  
  
Then the phone started to howl, but it wasn’t her parents it was Athena.  
  
“Why won’t they talk to me Athena?!” Robyn practically screamed into the phone.  
  
 _“Jesus Rob, you are freaking out. Stop it, they said you’re too emotional. I still haven’t told them, but if you’re going to freak out then I’m going to have to.”_ Athena insisted her voice hard.  
  
Robyn sucked in a breath. “They called you?” Robyn felt ridiculous for a moment. Only for dread to well back up.  
  
 _“No, mom said they were busy. I told them we had a fight, but like I said I haven’t told them you’re gone. They want to know what the fight was about. Robyn we’re meeting him for dinner, we need to have this settled now.”_  
  
Will got up this time and took her shoulders in his hands, getting her to look at him. Then he mouthed, _hang up_.  
  
She did.  
  
Once the phone was off it started to howl at them again but Robyn rejected the call from her sister. Frowning Will looked at the phone. Then he gently took it from her and sent a text to the dad contact.  
  
 **Call me or I’m going to hurt myself.**  
  
Hannibal stood and gathered Robyn against his chest as she started to cry harder. The phone was silent for a second before it chirped at them.  
  
Only it wasn’t her parents it was Athena.  
  
 **Are you threatening to hurt yourself?**  
  
Will growled low in his throat. He didn’t answer. He watched as Hannibal sat in one of the chairs and pulled Robyn onto his lap, her legs over the armrest. More and more texts sounded. The parents started texting too. The other girls who were on vacation with her. He didn’t click on them just monitored what he could from the page containing all of her texts in case they were notified of when I text was read. He could see the first couple words it was enough to know that they were worried. The parents just weren’t worried enough to call her. There was a marked difference between when the dad would text and when the mom would text. Athena tried to call again. Then a random number popped up. He walked over and stood in front of her as he told her, “I need you to answer the phone, and if it’s him hang up.”  
  
Robyn took the phone, but in the end Hannibal had to accept the call. He even helped her put the phone to her ear.  
  
 _“Robyn?! Are you okay?!”_  
  
She pulled the phone from her ear, and fumbled with it until Will pulled it from her grasp and ended the call. Then he texted Athena.  
  
 **Did you give him my number?!**  
  
The app said Athena was typing when he sent that but then it stopped. Then it started again. Then:  
  
 **Who?!**  
 **Robyn is this still about Nathen?**  
 **No! I didn’t give him your number. I’m not even in the same room as him.**  
 **Are you okay?!**  
  
Will sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand. Hannibal was cradling Robyn against him. He sent another text to her dads phone.  
  
 **They know.**  
  
He set the phone on the table and knelt down, his hand gripped the knee closest to him. “Lil’ Bird…” He’d have to make sure she understood.  
  
“They’re gone…” Robyn cried into her hands as she curled up more on Hannibal’s lap. “That’s not them! They won’t talk to me because they’re dead!”  
  
Will was distracted by the phone going off, but the chirping just made her turn into Hannibal as she cried. He picked it back up and and looked at the messages. The dad’s number sent it, all it said was:  
  
 **What did you tell them Robyn**  
  
Will kept his face blank just in case Robyn looked back down at him and simply sent back.  
  
 **Everything**  
  
It wasn’t long before the number she said was the guy started calling. He rejected the call though, and then the man sent a text.  
  
 **I did it for us**  
 **You have to understand**  
  
Will turned off the phone, and tossed it onto the table. That was as good as admitting it, but Robyn was convinced and they didn’t need to hurt her further by continuing to play this game. They let her cry in Hannibal’s lap, and he rested his forehead against the outside of her thigh.  
  
Robyn’s tears started to slow, but that’s when she decided that going home wasn’t an option. “I want to know your names.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest this is a rewrite of a rewrite of a fanfiction I keep trying to write. I think I've finally solved the issues I've been having, and it will work out this time!


End file.
